


Significado

by SnowCherry18



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Ai se prepara para el cumpleaños de Rina, sin saber qué regalar, investigando por su cuenta espera darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.Feliz cumpleaños HaruD, con mucho cariño este oneshot va para ti
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Original Character(s)





	Significado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haru Dokuro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haru+Dokuro).



> Rina es una chica de baja estatura, cabello largo castaño claro casi rubio, ojos azules. El oc pertenece a una amiga, HaruD quien hoy está de cumpleaños

Aquella tarde 22 de Julio, Ai había terminado su trabajo antes de tiempo. Si bien no deseaba admitirlo abiertamente, en el fondo había hecho aquello a propósito, pues cierta joven Idol que conocía y, había comenzado a llamar su atención, aquel día estaba de cumpleaños. 

Para Mikaze, los cumpleaños no tenían un real significado, pues el concepto de “nacer” o “crecer” si bien los conocía teóricamente, no encontraba un mayor sentido. ¿Alguien realmente podía alegrarse por envejecer un año más? o al menos eso creía, hasta antes de conocerla a ella. 

La chica había llegado a su vida así como lo habían hecho los miembros de Quartet Night, de la nada, de forma caótica y permanente. Su curiosidad y alegría se había calado hasta lo más hondo de su ser, y si bien en un principio le había sido difícil adaptarse a ella, ahora era algo completamente natural.

Era por ese motivo que, el cumpleaños de Rina tenía especial significado para él. La chica se había convertido en parte de su vida de un momento a otro, su curiosidad hacia ella y el aprender cosas que desconocía a su lado, era algo que cada vez se volvía más agradable desde su punto de vista, ya no era una que otra vez, sino que deseaba siempre aprender a su lado. ¿Cómo era que se le llamaba a aquel sentimiento? por lo que recordaba haber hablado con Reiji, al parecer, se había enamorado.

El amor era un sentimiento complejo y confuso, lo había investigado días antes, además que existían diferentes formas de expresión por lo que había escuchado de Ren, y la intensidad variaba con el tiempo y relación por lo que Masato le había comentado. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos nuevamente, debía ser cauteloso, pues no deseaba forzar a su sistema y que aquello le trajera problemas. Arregló su saco y se dirigió a las diferentes tiendas donde había encargado algunas cosas. Por lo que había investigado, para el cumpleaños el recibir muchos regalos era un símbolo de afecto y prosperidad, por lo que esperaba que todo aquello le gustara a la chica. 

Ai le había escrito en la mañana para poder reunirse con ella tras terminar ambos el trabajo. Tanto Reiji como Yuki, le habían dicho que no se preocupara, pues ellos se encargarían de que la joven bailarina terminara todo a tiempo, aunque en el fondo se sentía extrañamente preocupado por aquel apoyo tan sospechoso. Gracias a Haruhi y Tokiya, que le habían informado, supo que la rubia había tenido una fiesta de celebración en la agencia, por su cumpleaños, y que había preguntado por él, pues debido a uno de sus viajes no había podido estar presente. 

Si bien normalmente aquellos temas no le afectaban, esta vez se había cuestionado por unos momentos, el hecho de quizás haber reprogramado su trabajo para poder estar presente en aquella celebración, volviendo a suspirar ante sus pensamientos, no podía enfocarse en el pasado, debía hacer todo lo que tenía planeado para ahora. Nuevamente enfocado en su misión, terminó de recolectar todos los regalos preparados, y se dirigió al punto de encuentro que habían acordado, llegando primero. 

Tan solo 10 minutos habían pasado cuando una rubia cabellera se vió a lo lejos, corriendo a toda prisa hacia su dirección. 

— ¡¡Ai!! — se escuchó a la distancia la voz de Rina mientras agitaba la mano bastante emocionada. 

— Rina no corras — de forma inevitable el idol se preocupó por ella y, tal como había esperado, la chica se tropezó de camino, por lo que reaccionó de forma inmediata, tomándole de un brazo para que no cayera, ayudándole a quedar nuevamente de pie — te lo advertí — le miró serio para luego suspirar, pues ella parecía bastante feliz ante la situación.

— es que realmente estaba emocionada, como no pudiste estar hoy en la mañana quería verte — mencionó con una amplia y alegre sonrisa sin otra intención de por medio. 

— Pero si te tropiezas, podrías tener un accidente y solo terminaríamos dirigiéndonos a un hospital para que te curaran — negó levemente.

— No tienes que ser tan serio~ — comentó riendo, dejando ver aquellos pequeños colmillos en su sonrisa — por cierto, ¿qué son esas bolsas que tienes allí? — preguntó apuntando a lo que estaba junto al chico.

— ¿hm? - Ai volteó observando las bolsas y luego mirando a la rubia, haciendo una expresión pensativa, no creía que fuera buena idea entregarle los regalos en ese momento — ya lo sabrás, primero debemos dirigirnos al acuario que está cerca de aquí — tomó las bolsas con una de sus manos y le ofreció su otra mano para que ella la tomara, tal y como le había sugerido Ren. 

— ¿iremos a un acuario? — 

— ¿No quieres? —

— Moh~ ¡No he dicho eso! por supuesto que quiero — dio una animada risa y tomó la mano del chico al ver cómo él seguía extendiendola — ¿es para que no nos perdamos? —

— … sí — tardó unos segundos en responder, pues realmente no estaba seguro del por qué debía hacerlo, solo que era lo correcto en una cita, más si era en el día de cumpleaños. 

Ambos se dirigieron al acuario, donde Ai entregó las entradas que ya tenía compradas para sorpresa de la chica, ingresando al recinto finalmente. El Idol se había aprendido todos los lugares de memoria, por lo que se convirtió en el guía personal de la chica en la excursión, explicando sobre cada animal que observaba, y las curiosidades que iban surgiendo por parte de ella, el cual por suerte era capaz de resolver. 

— Realmente sabes mucho sobre el acuario — comentó divertida la rubia mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas al interior del recinto, para observar uno de los acuarios más grandes, el cual tenía una forma cilíndrica. 

— tenía la impresión que preguntarías sobre ello, eres bastante curiosa — admitió el chico mientras observaba a los peces.

— ¿Investigaste por mi? - preguntó sorprendida.

— eso he dicho, sino no te hubiera traído — comentó extrañado, pues era algo obvio para él, notando como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaban — ¿te encuentras bien? al parecer hace mucho calor aquí dentro tu rostro está rojo — 

— ¿E-Eh? n-no...d-digo si… n-no te preocupes, estoy bien — agitó sus manos energéticamente mientras reía un tanto nerviosa, pues la sinceridad del chico le había avergonzado y hecho feliz al mismo tiempo. 

— ¿Quieres que vaya por algo de beber? —

— p-por favor, te lo agradecería mucho — 

— aguarda un momento — dejó las cosas junto a la banca y fue a comprar un agua para ella. 

En ese momento Rina aprovechó de desordenar su cabello y respirar profundamente, siempre le era divertido compartir con Ai, pero hoy estaba extrañamente más atento de lo normal, por lo que en ocasiones, terminaba avergonzándose más de lo necesario. Logró calmar su sonrojo justo para cuando el chico había regresado con el agua, recibiéndola y sonriendo a modo de agradecimiento, abriendo la botella y bebiendo un poco de su contenido, dando un suspiro de alivio ante el frío. 

— ¿mejor? —

— Sí, realmente muchas gracias — comentó con una sonrisa — ¿seguimos el recorrido? aún nos queda mucho, estoy emocionada por escuchar todo lo que Ai aprendió sobre el acuario — dijo animada, viendo como el peliturquesa solo asentía y tomaba todas las cosas nuevamente — ¿podemos… ir tomados de las manos nuevamente? — 

— No tengo problema — le ofreció nuevamente la mano a ella, sintiendo como la apretaba un poco al momento en que la tomaba. 

Así continuaron el recorrido por el acuario, donde Ai continuó resolviendo dudas a Rina sobre cada detalle que ella preguntaba. Al terminar de visitar el acuario, la chica primero quiso pasar por la tienda de regalos, en donde intentó comprar dos pequeños colgantes para teléfono, claramente el chico no se lo había permitido, pagando él por ellos.

— ¿No son lindos los colgantes? tienen pequeñas figuras cristalizadas de elementos marinos como una estrella, un pez y una concha — comentó admirando ambos colgantes.

— Sí, están bien elaborados — mencionó mirándole con atención — ¿por qué has querido dos colgantes? —

— ¿hm? pues uno es mío y otro es tuyo, así conmemoramos que hoy fue nuestra visita al acuario — comentó orgullosa de su decisión. 

— pero… ¿es correcto que yo reciba un regalo hoy? — preguntó confundido deteniéndose. 

— ¿a qué te refieres? ¿no te gusta? — preguntó un poco preocupada por su propio actuar, pues incluso el chico los había comprado por ella.

— no he dicho eso, es solo que, se supone que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no? quién debe recibir regalos eres tu — mencionó con el ceño fruncido, pues estaba confundido.

— oh~ entonces ¿la visita al acuario es mi regalo de cumpleaños? — preguntó sorprendida, pues había olvidado el detalle que era su cumpleaños, el solo saber que saldría con Ai era más que suficiente para alegrarle. 

— sí… también esto — se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole las bolsas para que ella pudiera verlas.

— ¿¡Son mis regalos de cumpleaños!? — exclamó sorprendida viendo como el chico asentía en respuesta — pero Ai, son bastantes — comentó cuando comenzó a verlos, había desde ropa, zapatos hasta accesorios

— ¿no te gustan? — preguntó preocupado, pues aún no conocía en su totalidad los gustos de ella, se lamentaba el no haberle preguntado más, quería seguir conociéndole, pero realmente en esos momentos solo sabía sobre su amor por el baile. 

— ¿Qué? no, digo sí, me gustan — se apresuró a responder inquieta — es solo… que no es necesario que sean tantos regalos — explicó con calma acercándose al chico. 

— Cuando investigué, mencionan en diferentes sitios que, el recibir muchos regalos de cumpleaños, es señal de afecto — le explicó — así que pensé que estarías feliz por recibir muchos regalos — 

— ¿entonces quieres decir que me tienes mucho afecto y por eso me has regalado muchos regalos? — preguntó entre sorprendida y confundida, dejándolo ver en su expresión.

—… y-ya no puedo decir que estoy seguro — admitió sintiendo su voz dudar por primera vez — Rina… para mi un cumpleaños realmente no significa mucho, pues realmente no tiene mucho sentido si analizas, o por lo menos así lo había comprendido hasta hace poco. — suspiró — lo que quiero decir es, que el cumpleaños es una festividad extraña para mi, pues nunca he celebrado el mío, aunque Reiji insiste mucho en ello — le explicó — por ese motivo tampoco encontraba mucho sentido el celebrar el cumpleaños de otros, o por lo menos eso creía, pues extrañamente con tu cumpleaños es diferente — 

— ¿diferente? —

— Sí, diferente. No comprendo muy bien, pero creo que este día es muy importante, incluso más importante que mi propio día de cumpleaños. Siendo que muchos dicen que el día de cumpleaños de uno mismo es uno de los días más importantes — le miró con atención — para mi el más importante es en realidad el cumpleaños de Rina, porque… — tomó una pausa, dando un ligero suspiro antes de continuar — no comprendo muy bien, pero, desde que te conocí hasta ahora, cada día que pasa se vuelve extrañamente interesante a tu lado, es agradable el responder tu curiosidad y tu alegría — sonrió suavemente — por lo que, tu cumpleaños, es realmente muy importante, ya que es la señal de que estás aquí hoy — se trató de explicar. 

No esperó en lo absoluto el ver lágrimas en la chica, al parecer había arruinado la situación y eso le hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho, un dolor. 

— no quería herir tus sentimientos Rina —

— ¿Qué? n-no están heridos Ai, lloro de felicidad — comentó riendo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas — realmente lo que me has dicho… significa mucho para mi — 

— ¿de verdad? —

— Sí, de verdad, es el mejor regalo que he recibido hoy —

— ¿el mejor? ¿los otros no? —

La chica le miró y volvió a reír entre lágrimas, negando suavemente — muchas veces, el mejor regalo no es algo material, sino unas palabras, un gesto — le explicó — aunque me encantan los regalos que me has dado, realmente tus palabras son el mejor regalo — 

— así que las palabras también pueden ser un regalo — murmuró como si estuviera registrado todos esos detalles mentalmente — ¿un gesto también? — preguntó observando a la chica.

— sí, un gesto también — volvió a reír.

— En ese caso… quiero darte un regalo más, si me lo permites Rina — 

— ¿un regalo más? —

Ai asintió y se acercó a ella, quien se restregó los ojos para detener sus lágrimas y observarle, sin esperar la siguiente acción. Cuando el idol estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, se inclinó dejando sus rostros cercanos, dando una dulce sonrisa. 

— Un día como hoy, naciste y gracias a eso, ahora nos hemos conocido, gracias por llegar a mi lado Rina, Feliz cumpleaños — murmuró en un dulce tono, para luego acercarse a la mejilla de ella y besarle suavemente, alejándose como si nada. 

La chica había quedado completamente perpleja ante la acción de Ai, y en cosa de segundos su rostro se había vuelto completamente rojo debido a la vergüenza. El chico había sido totalmente atrevido en esos momentos y, sus palabras se habían impregnado hasta el punto más hondo de su corazón, provocando que latiera con mucha fuerza, su voz no salía, sus palabras habían quedado atrapadas entre sus labios, parpadeando varias veces con la intención de ver si era un sueño o no, incluso se había pellizcado el brazo un poco, pero todo era real. ¿Es que acaso el chico no se había dado cuenta que sus palabras habían sonado como una confesión? posiblemente ella no lo hubiera notado, de no ser porque Reiji constantemente le decía lo bien que quedaban juntos como pareja, sintiéndose incluso más avergonzada al recordar aquel detalle.

— Aun así, aunque las palabras y un gesto son los mejores regalos, aún queda un último lugar que debemos ver — tomó la mano de la chica como si nada, quien seguía en shock y solo logró asentir en respuesta — comprobé que el mirador de la rueda de la fortuna tiene uno de los paisajes nocturnos más hermosos debido a que las luces de la ciudad y la rueda, se iluminan sobre aquel fragmento del mar y producto a la refracción de las luces contra el agua, es posible ver un arcoiris nocturno — explicó con lo que parecía ser bastante energía, guiando a la chica hacia donde había explicado.

Posiblemente, Rina tendría que prepararse de ahora en adelante. Sabía que para Ai, el ser sincero era algo complejo, pues no comprendía muchas cosas, ella misma no comprendía muchas cosas, pero algo le decía que este era solo el comienzo de algo, que realmente sería significativo, para ambos. Definitivamente el día de hoy había sido un increíble cumpleaños. 


End file.
